What We Do (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Cody talk after the false alarm in Hawaii.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy - Thanks for all the love and support, always. Special thanks to Sammy for all her help while I was "lost in the woods."

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support. It is always appreciated.

We can only imagine how terrifying Saturday must have been for the people who experienced it. We're grateful the missile alert was a false alarm and send positive thoughts to those still processing their feelings.

* * *

 _What We Do (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Well, that answers that question," Steve said as Cody walked gingerly through the café door and to the table Steve had specifically chosen near the front.

"What question?"

"How you're moving with the sprained ankle."

"Little slower," Cody admitted as he sat down, "but I'm moving okay with the brace."

"I told you I could've picked you up."

"I was right across the street," Cody assured him. "You probably had to park farther away."

"Okay," Steve said, somewhat pacified. He eyed the young man. "And you did this playing … wallyball?"

Cody huffed a laugh, running a hand over the back of his head. "Yeah."

"I looked it up when you texted me Friday, I thought it was a typo or something."

"It's a real sport," Cody said, chuckling. "I hadn't heard of it either, but these guys in my psych class invited me."

"Volleyball in a racquetball court?"

"Pretty much. I thought I was getting the hang of it, but then …" He nodded at his foot.

"You're still icing it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, every chance I get." He frowned. "I know I'm supposed to rest it, but … with everything that happened I wanted to put in some extra hours at work."

"Yeah, Catherine told me that. I know it's been appreciated."

"Pretty much every available person in the governor's office is helping answer all the extra constituent calls and emails."

Steve nodded seriously. "Understandable."

"Yeah. People are … upset and confused, and they want answers and action. They want to be heard. And it's our job to make sure they are."

Steve nodded again, the pride on his face at Cody's words unmistakable.

After a brief pause, Cody continued. "Thanks again for calling on Saturday. I mean, I wasn't surprised you did, but I know you had a lot to do … a lot of calls to make …"

"You were one of the first," Steve said earnestly.

The corner of Cody's mouth lifted in a small smile. "I appreciated it. We all did."

Steve studied him a moment. "Catherine also said the extra hours you put in were during the school day when you didn't have classes. I'm guessing that's so after school you could be home with your brothers and sisters."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I just feel like I should be there right now. Mom took some time off in the afternoons, too."

"I've talked to your mom a couple times this week … how do you think everybody's doing?"

Cody paused, taking a moment before answering. "Okay, I think. We've all been talking a lot … Mom and I have been trying to explain things as best we can. One question usually leads to another and another."

Steve nodded, listening intently.

Cody smiled softly. "Saturday night we all kind of camped out in the living room on sleeping bags and blankets. Even Midnight. Kaitlyn wouldn't let him out of her sight and … he picked up on things. The mood and everything."

Steve nodded. "Cammie's the same."

"So, yeah, we just decided to sleep in the living room together. I think … everybody felt a little better being close, you know?"

"I get that feeling," Steve said. "Completely. We had Angie in the bedroom with us, too, so … yeah, I get that."

"It was hard to sleep, though," Cody admitted. He shifted in his seat. "And not just because my ankle was throbbing. It was a false alarm, but …" His voice trailed off, his expression troubled.

"It was a stark reminder of all the things that are out of our control," Steve said, his own expression severe.

Cody nodded, looking across the table at his mentor and role model.

Now it was Steve's turn to take a moment, collecting his thoughts.

Keeping his eyes on Cody's, he continued. "It's difficult, and it's scary to think about what can happen that's beyond our control. But we have to keep living our lives. We control what we can and should, and we hold the people in charge accountable for controlling what _they_ can and should."

Cody waited, knowing by now when Steve had more to say.

"And we also can't take any of the important people in our lives for granted," Steve went on. "That's why I wanted to make sure we met up this week. I know we've talked and texted since Saturday, but I wanted to see you. See with my own eyes that you're doing okay." He nodded at Cody's foot. "And I don't mean your ankle, though I'm glad you're walking all right."

"I know what you mean," Cody said quietly. "I wanted to see you, too."

Steve looked at him steadily. "I know with your job you've got information that maybe helps you understand a little more of what happens in the world but … I also know you've probably spent a lot of your time the past few days helping other people - your siblings especially - understand, so maybe there hasn't been as much time for you to actually process for yourself." He leaned forward slightly. "You've gotta take that time, too, Cody."

Cody nodded slowly. "I will." After a beat he said, "I hope you're taking your own advice, too."

Steve gave him a small smile in response. "I am."

Smiling back, Cody settled more comfortably in his seat, not completely at ease, but more than he had been in several days. He picked up his menu, then stopped, putting it down and looking back at Steve.

"You know what we need to do?" he said, his voice earnest.

"What?"

"We need to get everybody together. Our whole … huge family."

Steve smiled at the description.

"I know we just did a barbecue at New Year's," Cody continued, completely serious, "but we need to get together again. Another barbecue or … or we can go to the beach or the zoo or something, just … anything. As long as we're all together. Because you're right, we've gotta keep living our lives. And we should do that with the people important to us. It's not just them we can't take for granted … we can't take time for granted, either." He took a breath, exhaling slowly. "We may not have total control over how much time we get, but we _can_ control what we do with it. And spending time with our family, that's something we should do. As much time as we possibly can."

Steve looked at him, silently marveling at the conviction in Cody's voice.

When the older man didn't immediately reply, Cody paused and said, "Well … what do you think?"

Steve smiled slowly.

"I think that's _exactly_ what we should do."

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
